


don't bring tomorrow

by sleepyimagineer (ocolotes)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Same neighborhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocolotes/pseuds/sleepyimagineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by tomorrow they'll be gone, they will watch you, offer soft smiles and the lifting of their hands in departure as the sun rises, leaving the sky pale and soft. you'll watch, watch as jane and roxy share soft glances and smile. they'll walk together, towards jane's car so she can take the other girl back to her home, and they can catch a few more hours of sleep before the day really begins to start. you'll watch jake, who will act unfazed about what had happened the night prior, because you know he's a self proclaimed adventurer, that he expects the unknown and takes it in stride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't bring tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song tomorrow by daughter.

it must’ve been a spur of the moment thing. 

really, you couldn't imagine anything else that it could've been, there was no way that you could imagine yourself ever doing this before now. hands ghost along smooth skin, her long eyelashes flutter and you can feel your heart beat in your chest and you can only hope that hers matches. breathing is soft and quiet, a slow chorus of inhales and exhales that makes you feel almost euphoric. you feel hands against your shoulders, against your chest, against your cheeks. you feel your eyelids close momentarily, you feel a head against your back, and lips press against your cheek, another pair against the corner of your lips. you feel one of your hands ghost against a knee, and your other hand goes to a shoulder, a light ghosting of a gesture for attention, and you get it. the other, her pale locks brush against her shoulders and you reach out to brush them back, and you watch her react. she blinks, the movement slow and delicate. you'd never really seen her as delicate, not her, but her movements were articulate, she was graceful in her ways. you hear him hum, it disturbs the silence the four of you had created for yourselves, and you loved it. you hear the girls hum back and you can't help but add in your own hum, and the group of you hum together in unison for a heartbeat of a moment. you imagine that you'd never heard such a comforting sound.

by tomorrow they'll be gone, they will watch you, offer soft smiles and the lifting of their hands in departure as the sun rises, leaving the sky pale and soft. you'll watch, watch as jane and roxy share soft glances and smile. they'll walk together, towards jane's car so she can take the other girl back to her home, and they can catch a few more hours of sleep before the day really begins to start. you'll watch jake, who will act unfazed about what had happened the night prior, because you know he's a self proclaimed adventurer, that he expects the unknown and takes it in stride. he'll want to walk home, as he always does when he gets up at dawn. by tomorrow, they will leave, act as nothing had ever happened and everything will seem normal again, but you know, deep down, that the looks they will pass you and pass each other are anything but normal. you will all carry soft worded secrets with you, ones that had been sealed with the soft press of lips against one another. tomorrow will come and the four of you will still be friends, but you will be friends who changed within the blink of an eye, and no one would ever be able to tear you apart. not if you can help it.

but it's not tomorrow yet.

it had been under the guise of a sleepover, you think. you had had no other plans, and it wasn't like the three of you were practically inseparable anyways. you were all laughing, you could practically smell the tension between you and the other three, but you watched, you'd laughed along. you'd brushed the same sensation off over and over again, when you briefly wondered what jane's hair smelled like, if you could see the hint of stubble along jake's jaw when close enough, or if you would be able to feel roxy's ribs against the pads of your fingertips. you hadn't been paying attention when roxy suggested the four of you get together, hadn't noticed the agreement ripple through them, before you nodded, and your attention redirected, and you offered to have it at your own home. after all, it's not like your brother was around. they'd agreed, and you'd listened to jane holler down the hallway to ask her dad if it was okay if she went out with her friends, and you'd listened as he had called back to her to say some words of fatherly wisdom. you'd watched as roxy and jake broke into small bouts of laughter as jane dramatically groaned, gestured to her laptop as if to say she'd be right back, and stormed down the hallway. you knew the small girl was probably trying to convince her father to let her go out, only if for the night, and soon enough you'd watch her run back into her room, her face practically glowing with enough excitement that it told you that she had gotten a yes. 

the four of you had said your goodbyes and hung up, and you leaned back to wait for their arrival. while waiting, you'd practically emptied the pantry, pulled out all of the garbage food and little debbie snacks that you could find, and you were pawing through the fridge when you heard the doorbell. the three of them stand on the other side, jane fiddles with a set of keys as she tries to jam them into her coat pocket, and roxy saunters in, pausing just long enough to blow you a playful kiss and throw herself over the back of the couch, landing on the cushions with a soft oof. jane will chuckle quietly and offer her thanks, readjusting her night bag over her shoulder, kicking off her shoes at the door, and trailing towards roxy, moving to settle down in the chair opposite. you knew that eventually she'd tuck her feet up and under herself as she becomes drowsy, her body drooping as though she were a wilting flower. jake comes in last, he offers a chipper greeting and smacks his hand against your shoulder in a friendly manner, before he too removes his shoes and files into the house. he settles onto the love seat and you soon enough find yourself joining them on the floor, and you and the other three talk as though you hadn't talked in years. it was always like that.

it'd been jane's idea to bring all of the pillows and blankets into the living room and make a bed floor the four of you there like it had been so long ago, when you were children. you were on the end, the two girls in the middle, roxy and jane respectively, and then jake on the other end. you rested your arms behind your head as the four of your watched movies, the night dragging on and on, and you are struck with the realization that you'd be happy if it never ended. thinking on that now, you feel almost amused, because really, you knew it wouldn't end now. not now, or ever. the quick succession of events after the movies has you almost dumbstruck, you can't remember how roxy settled into your lap, or how jane snaked her arms around your waist and presses her head between your shoulder blades, or even jake; who sat, not as involved with the close contact, but still close enough that he has his arm looped through yours, his other hand on jane's knee, and his head on your shoulder. roxy presses a kiss to the edge of your cheekbone, you could feel her fingers against your chest as she entwined fingers with jane, and you, although appearing not as enthusiastic about the entire thing, you felt more at home than you would've without them here. a great decision indeed. 

soon, you'll all settle down. you'll return to the positions you had been before, but closer. roxy buries her head into your chest, arms wrapped around you as though she would be lost in space if she were to let go. you will watch them in the dim light, the light from the streetlamp that casts shadows across your friends, contours the planes of their faces. you'll observe jane, watch she turns away from jake and nestles against roxy in her sleep. you'll watch her eyebrows furrow and a pout cross her face, before the expression smooths out and she's relaxed once again, a soft sigh escaping her, and her cheek presses against the other girl's shoulder. your arm will outstretch, blanket over the two of them, and you won't be able to help but smile slightly, a subtle curve of your lips and your eyelids droop. you'll be snapped back to attention as jake rolls over too, his arm draping over jane as he snuggles closer. your arms will bump together and you won't be able to help but lift your arm and drape it over his own, and you'll smile again, content with yourself and everything that's been done. you'll close your eyes and expect not to sleep, you never do, but by tomorrow, you'll know that that was the best sleep you had ever had.

tomorrow will come eventually, sooner than you'd like, but for now, you want to just sit there forever. you want to hold them close and listen to the soft breathing of your companions, and know, know that deep down there's no one in this world that can replace them.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! this was loosely motivated by something i read earlier today! however, it doesn't have any ties to said piece of work, so apologies if there's any sort of connection to something you've read in the past! the lack of capitalization and otherwise perfect syntax was, in fact a quote-unquote "artistic choice" because mainly i wanted to see how it worked out. so if you read this, i hope you enjoyed it! if you did, let me know, i'd love to know what you thought! <3


End file.
